


都是吉姆的错

by KYotodo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cliche, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, James T. Kirk is a Good Friend, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Actually Unrequited Love, POV First Person, POV Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Swearing
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 诚如标题所言。请仔细阅读标签，尤其是作者缺乏睡眠那一条。
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Christopher Pike
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

我从短暂的恐慌之中清醒过来，环顾四周。我正躲在一根柱子底下，一束一人高的花柱挡住了我的身形。从我左右两边的落地窗里传出隐约的人声，这鬼地方号称是复古设计，没用上隔音技术。我擦了擦额头上的汗，下意识地把手伸向领结，想要扯掉这个折磨了我大半天的恶魔玩意儿。

“我建议你别那么做，”一个声音说。

我没有差点跳起来。我是一个成年人，我当了近十年的医生，没有什么能吓到我。我半蹲着转过身去——这对我的股二头肌和臀肌是个折磨——看见一身西装笔挺的派克。他，尽管差不多是我的两倍年纪，看起来却可恨地轻松自如。我怀疑我要是凑上去嗅一嗅的话，尽管现在是盛夏天气，他闻起来一定是古龙水和化妆师的香水的味道，没有一丁点汗味。

“为什么？”我稳住重心，低声问道。

“梅格会杀了你的，”他也压低了声音。还没等我想出梅格是哪根葱，他提一提裤脚，蹲到我身边来。果不其然，他闻起来清新自然——这是说，如果大自然中有他妈的古龙水的话。我不得不给他腾出一点空间，这使得我的隐蔽状态岌岌可危。“你来这里干嘛？”我明知故问。

他笑了一笑。“有点太过了，是不是？”他朝落地窗偏偏头，一绺鬈发从挣脱发胶的束缚垂落下来。嘿，鬈发！——这可是个新发现。我想发型师也许是想给他来点生活气息，毕竟这是他的婚礼。

严格来说，是他和我的婚礼。共同的。但到了这份上——这份上是指，几百个人齐聚一堂，军官、政要、名流迫不及待地相谈甚欢，承包婚礼的工作团队有条不紊地安排着节目和菜单，我们两个却在大厅外的花柱后蹲着——看上去这更像是别的什么人的婚礼。或者干脆就不是个婚礼。

“你干嘛要请来马库斯上将？”我不禁埋怨道。派克眼睛都不眨地回敬道：“你干嘛要请来豪斯主席？”

“这个嘛，他是个家族朋友，”我承认。

“他是我的导师，”派克说。

我们俩打了个平手。我又往里面张望了两眼。一组穿着白色套装的工作人员正在对大厅进行地毯式搜查，但看起来没人起疑，毕竟这一天里最不缺少的就是走来走去的工作人员了。他们找到我要不了多久了。

“我们逃走吧？”

出乎意料，这话不是我说的。我猛地扭头看向派克。他从大衣内袋里抽出一张卡片，冲我笑了笑。我认出来那是工作人员的通行证，有了它，我们可以不惹人注目地离开这里。

我踟蹰了片刻。“那你怎么办？”良心强迫我问道，“你需要这场婚礼……”

“我需要一个借口，”派克耸耸肩。“私奔不是比按部就班地结婚要有说服力得多吗？”

我看见离门口最近的工作人员对着耳麦说了些什么。我兀自犹豫着，派克补充道：“再说，就算有什么事，我会和你一起面对的——我可比你大了二十五岁，到时我一定是更尴尬的那一个。”

话都说到这个地步了，我下定决心，点一点头。我本来指望派克说点什么，解释解释他的计划之类的，但他这么不管不顾地站了起来，大步朝门口走去。

我刚刚站起身来，他就回过头对我比了一个下压的手势，我只好重新蹲下。从垂落的花藤缝隙中，我看见派克轻松地向门口的工作人员说了几句什么，然后——那个混蛋！他交还了通行证！我瞪大眼睛，气得揪紧了花藤。

派克很快折返回来。“快，走吧。”

“去哪里？”我没好气地说，“回化妆室吗？”

他微微睁大了眼睛。“当然不是！我刚刚告诉他们我检查过了大厅外围，没有发现，让他们检查后花园。趁现在，我们赶紧离开这里。”

噢……我误解他了。但是仍然：“但是我们没有通行证了。”

他笑了起来，眼角浮现出的皱纹加深了笑意。他抓住我的胳膊，把我拉起来。

“快，”他催促说。我跟着他穿过大厅到门口的一大段距离，哪个鬼才把这段路设计得这么长？经过喷泉以后，派克把我领向环绕在围栏内侧的树墙。

“喏，”他在围栏下站定，我目瞪口呆地看着这道围栏——仿古设计意味着它是由顶端带着枪尖的栏杆围成的。“你指望我从这上面翻过去？”我喃喃道。

“华而不实的东西，”他说，“我给你示范一遍。”他把外套脱下来，塞在我怀里，然后抓住枪尖底下那道横着的栏杆，脚踩在下面一条栏杆上，发力把自己拽了上去。他轻轻松松地提起腿踩在顶上那道栏杆上，正卡在两个尖顶的中间，然后一跃而下。他转过头来，朝我招招手：“快过来，我会接住你的。”

我舔了舔嘴唇。“我是个医生，”我有点歇斯底里地说，“不是个杂技演员！”

“他们很快会发现我没回去，”派克说，“然后他们就会意识到我先前的说辞是为了分散他们的注意力，接下来推断我们的行踪就很容易了——”

“拿好我的外套，”我绝望地打断了他，脱下外套，连同他的那件一起递过去。我搓搓手，模仿派克跳上围栏。事到如今，我只能说，幸好我加入了星舰学院，而学院坚持开设体能训练。我做了个引体向上，动作不太利索地把一条腿甩过去，接着另一条。我松开手，朝伸出双臂的派克跳了下去，或者掉了下去，没什么区别。

呲啦。

派克稳稳地接住了我。我僵硬地趴在他怀里，一动不动。“你还好吗？”他担心地问，“没扭到脚吧？”

“没有，”我咬牙切齿地说。派克低头看了我一会儿，他的眼睛又笑了。

“噢！”他轻快地说。他停顿了片刻，我强烈怀疑他是在忍笑。“你没受伤吧？”他若无其事地问道。

“自尊心严重受损，”我嘀咕说。这是真的。派克好心地拍拍我的背，等我慢慢站起来以后，递过我的外套。

“谢谢，”我不情不愿地说道，把外套系在腰间，袖子打了两个结。“现在我们去哪里？”

“你不想回去工作吧？”他问。这个嘛，我其实还是有点想要回去的，但想想我要面对的暴风雨般的询问，我坚定地摇了摇头。“不，见鬼的，绝不。”

“行，我们有个蜜月计划，不能浪费了。”派克说着，朝马路边上走去。我连忙跟上，爬上他拦下来的出租车。

“你不会忘了我们没带任何证件吧？”我小声问。

他把手伸进他的大衣内袋里，变戏法一般翻出一个扁平的皮卡套，得意地对我晃了晃。“有备无患，哈？”

我又要控制不住我的嫉妒了。“你是怎么让他们同意你留着的？看在上帝的份上，我连一个子儿都没留下！”

他对我挤挤眼睛。“这个嘛，这就是为什么我是指挥轨的人，而你是医疗轨的。”

见鬼的指挥轨，这群人集合了自大狂、自毁倾向、高功能反社会和你能想到的全部心理疾病，并且总是能证明他们更聪明。我阴沉地转过脸去看着窗外。

“度假村的房间已经订好了，验证指纹和瞳孔即可入住。到那里以后我们可以用内线联系人，所以不用担心。”派克好心地解释了下去。我点点头，庆幸因为我的恐飞症，蜜月酒店就定在洛杉矶，这样我就不必和这条掉链子的裤子相处更多时光。

出租车外的风景疾速倒退，我不安地低下头来，盯着地板。过了一会儿，派克问道：“要不要趁现在——”他停下来，给了我一点反应时间，“处理一下？”

“怎么做？”我问道，开始怀疑他是不是早有预谋。

“那倒没有，但看看这个，”他把外套上别着的那朵象征新郎身份的胸花摘下来，露出背面的别针。“你也有一个，就是两个了。足够对付到拿到新衣服。”

这挺有诱惑力的，但是：“你打算怎么做？”在他狐疑地扬起眉毛之前，我补充说：“这里面没什么空间。”

他看了看逼仄的后座，又看了看压迫性的低矮车顶，陷入了沉默中。考虑到那道该死的裂缝的位置，要么我对他撅起屁股，要么我对他叉开腿——那样都不太得体。我只能祈祷这条裤子对得起它的价格（虽然它已经对不起一次了），在我们走进预定的套间之前别再出岔子了。

理所当然地，它出了岔子。

派克替我把车门撑开，等着我把另一条腿也迈下去，几秒钟以后，他躬下身来，不可置信地眯着眼睛：“又来了？”

我点点头，连一个字都不想说。

他的嘴角抽搐了一下，像是想要大笑但同时又充满同情。“你觉得你能站起来吗？”

我感受了一下。先前裤子竖着裂开一条缝，我转身时没注意，又把它横向扯开了。幸运的是，裂口基本上在外套的遮掩之下。我谨慎地点点头，派克于是也点一点头，把我外套上的胸花取下来。“先下车再说。”

我紧紧抓着外套的边缘爬出车辆，僵硬地站住。我已经感觉到那片布料松弛了下来；我很确定再走两步路，我就势必得露出点皮肤了。我求助地看向派克。奇怪的是，在过去短短几个小时内我们建立的情谊竟然足以让我信赖他。也许这就是所谓的领导力吧。

“请原谅我，”派克说着把我搂进怀里——不是友好、和平的搂抱，不，他基本上是贴在我身上，除了他没有真的贴在我身上，但他的呼吸洒在我的颈间，他的体温在咫尺之间辐射到我胸口，他的手——

“注意点！”我嘶嘶地说。

“抱歉，抱歉，我看不见，”派克对着我的肩膀说。他又试了一次，别针穿过布料，这次没扎在我屁股上。

我尴尬地瞪着天空——蔚蓝、晴朗的天空，多么适合一点公然“交颈”。“你真的非得用这种姿势不可吗？”

“相信我，这是最不尴尬的姿势了，”派克冷静地说。“看看周围。”

我依言左右看看。我们站在海滩边上，往前望去，地面一路抬高，直到形成不算太陡峭的悬崖，其上一小群低矮的建筑群大概就是我们的目的地。而在这海风吹拂的岸边，来往的行人大多身着泳装，或抱着冲浪板，或抛接着沙滩排球。我的目光掠过一对、两对、三对旁若无人地亲热着的情侣，重新回到天上。

“好了，”派克说。不过他没有立刻直起身来，取而代之，他偏了偏头，鼻尖擦过我耳根的皮肤。“我能请你帮个忙吗？”

“我相当确定我欠你不止一个人情，”我干巴巴地说。

“我看到了媒体。我能亲你一下吗？”他问。

我犹豫了一下。严格来说，这是写在我们的婚前协议里的——必要的时候配合对方表现出亲昵的举止。但……在此之前，这些举止也就是搭在下背部的一只手，或者贴得太近的坐姿。派克读懂了我的沉默。“没事的，”他说着，将手从我系在腰间的外套下撤出来。

出于愧疚，我把他拉进怀里，落实了这个拥抱。我偏过头去，把脸埋在他浓密的鬈发中蹭了蹭。“抱歉，我不太习惯。”

他抱着我晃了晃。“这也很好了。谢谢你。”然后他后退一步，仍然留在我的私人空间里。“走吧。”

我们在离海滩最近的那栋建筑里拿到了钥匙，然后爬上另一辆车，穿过崎岖的岩石滩和茂密的树林，去到几千米之外的另一片更安静的海滩。这里的沙滩是他妈的粉红色的。

“那是从哪个星球运过的的？”我不禁问道。司机回答道：“地球。”

这个机灵鬼。她把我们放在一栋木屋前。“祝你们新婚愉快，先生们，”她甜蜜地说着，递给我们一对通讯器。“如果有任何需要，请不要犹豫，直接呼叫我。”

“谢谢你，杰西，”派克稳重地说。我跳下车，终于不再在乎我屁股后面两根字面意义上的刺（好吧，严格来说，是别针）。“我先去换下衣服，”我掠过派克，大步走进房子里。玄关、客厅、厨房，都是乏善可陈的二十一世纪风格。我进入到唯一的一间卧室（当然他妈的只有一件卧室和一张床啦），找到了盥洗室。我关上门，以最快的速度脱掉我的囚服，扔进墙上的清洗入口，赤身裸体地伸了个懒腰。我满足地叹了口气，转过身想要打开花洒，这时我的视线穿过透明的玻璃幕墙，对上了派克的眼睛，后者在这漫长的一天中头一次露出了震惊的神色。

现在看起来是问这话的好时机：我的人生是怎么他妈的沦落到这等地步的？


	2. Chapter 2

我的人生是怎么他妈的沦落到这等地步的？

这个问题我问过无数次。特别是当我半夜站在SFPD的等候室中——甚至不是星舰学院的禁闭室门口——双眼因为缺觉刺痛，一手交信用点一手拎医疗箱，等着把吉姆·柯克领出来的时候，我不禁反复询问自己：

我的人生是怎么他妈的沦落到这等地步的？

“我有一个小女儿，”在回学院的路上我开腔说，吉姆顶着那副百无聊赖的笑容向我看来。“她经常在不人道的时间点大哭起来，要吃的，要上厕所，要关注，谁知道？我对天发誓，那一年我起码老了五岁。”

“你还很年轻，老骨头。”吉姆假惺惺地说。

“她才一岁多，”我竭力克制着给吉姆刚修好的鼻子来一拳的冲动，“你已经二十三了，看在上帝的份上！”

他看起来严肃了一点。“你不必来的，”他说，“至少不用现在来。”

“说得好像我能无视掉那通电话一样，”我愤愤地说。

他轻轻撞了下我的肩膀，我泄了气。“至少你没挑我值夜班的日子。”我咕哝道。他哈哈大笑，不停地撞到我的肩膀，后来我也忍不住笑了起来。

快到宿舍的时候我用胳膊肘撞了撞他。“喂，你——”我想说点什么，关于他的生日，他的父亲，但我太理解听到敷衍了事的安慰的感受了，所以我转而说道：“看到我的礼物了吗？”

吉姆扭头看着我，神色轻快。“当然。一本书，真的？也只有你这样的老人家会送这种礼物。”

我翻翻眼睛。“那是我爷爷的日记。他喜欢星间旅行。我和我爸爸都不像他，也许他会高兴看到自己的冒险日记落在你手里的。”我停顿了一下，思考着怎么说。“但愿能让你收敛几天吧，”最后我拖长了声音说。

吉姆不伦不类地行了个军礼。“遵命，老骨头。”

我们就此分开了。说真的，那时候我还真的以为他会稍微收敛一下的。

两天以后的深夜，我坐在学院宿舍的狭窄床上，看着吉姆·柯克兴致勃勃地挥舞着PADD和那本老旧但保存完好——不过就眼下这个阵势来说，也许很快就会散架——的日记的时候，我不禁再一次质问起我的人生选择。我很困，但仍然清醒到没法面对交友不慎的事实，所以我从床头柜里摸出我的酒壶，一仰脖灌了一大口。吉姆·柯克停了下来：“你在庆祝吗？我也要一杯。”

“你就继续做梦吧，”我亲切地说，“你完事了吗？我可以继续睡了吗？还是我得检查一下你是否吸入了致幻性药物？我应该感谢你在再次进局子之前先通知我一声吗？”

“老骨头，”吉姆翻了个白眼，好像我才是那个不可理喻的人似的，“你是个他妈的王子啊！”

我安静地看着他闪闪发亮的眼睛和乱蓬蓬的头发，又喝了一口酒，然后拉开另一个抽屉，掏出三录仪。

“好了，过来这里坐着，我保证不揭发你……”

吉姆把那本日记拍在我床沿上。

“你自己看看，老骨头，你爷爷发现了一颗小行星——实际上，我认为更像是一块彗星——并且确立了他的主权，根据星际联邦外交法的规定，鉴于你爷爷没有放弃地球居民的身份，他的主权能保持一百五十年，也就是说——”

“你半夜不睡觉研究星际联邦外交法？”我十分困惑，十分挫败，“现在我是真的开始担心了。你的女伴呢？”

“哪一个？”

“应该出现在你床上的那一个，”我感觉睡意在我思维的表层下涌动，“别管哪一个，能绊住你不来烦我的都行。”

“拜托，老骨头，你就一点都没遗传到你爷爷的冒险精神吗？”

“我希望我有，”我喃喃道，“这样我肯定就不会遇到你，更不会把我那极具冒险精神的爷爷的日记送给你，也就不会在凌晨——”我看了看闹钟，“——四点听你胡扯。算我求你，明天我还有早课，让我睡觉吧。”

吉姆十分遗憾地砸吧了一下嘴。“不管怎么说吧，王子殿下，你能不能给我加冕个贵族什么的？”

“如果你没有在五分钟内从我的房间里消失，”我极力克制着把医疗箱砸过去的欲望，“我会动用我不算太小的王权流放你到，我想想，也许下一个千年。”

“我已经——从未？——反正我不在你的国土上，”吉姆厚颜无耻地鞠了个躬，滑稽地摆动着手臂，我猜他是想模仿老片里的贵族礼仪之类的。“有权不用过期作废，老骨头，你只有六十七年时间的王子生涯了。”

他在我真的向他扔点什么东西之前溜了出去；这提醒了我，我得再换个密码，倒不是说换密码有什么用，不过，至少应该表达一下我的态度。

这个晚上给我留下了一整天的坏脾气，但它的深远影响体现在几天以后，我被派克叫到办公室里的时候。我和这位舰长的交情仅仅体现在半夜三更去SFPD交完保释金以后，次日押着吉姆来向他说明情况。在我印象里，派克舰长总是沉着脸，蓝眼睛深不可测，克制但犀利地痛骂吉姆一顿，然后挥挥手让我们俩一起滚蛋。总的来说，我没见过这位舰长微笑的样子。

现在他正在对我微笑，并且从他那张宽敞的办公桌后面站起身来，示意我坐在门边的单人沙发上。我开始怀疑我是不是惹上什么大麻烦了。我在脑海里回顾了一下最近几天的经过，除了被吉姆吵醒那一天对实习生发了脾气，好像也没有太大的事情啊？难道说有人投诉了我？可是那样的话应该是医疗轨的人来找我谈话，无论如何都轮不到派克。

“你想喝什么吗？”派克非常客气地问道。我想喝点波本，如果真的是什么麻烦事的话，但这话好像不太合适。

“不用，谢谢，”我干巴巴地说。“请问是什么事？我情愿你痛快点直说。”

派克看起来既不尴尬，也没有被冒犯道。他坐到我对面的沙发上，虽然隔了一张小茶几，这已经是我和他靠得最近的一次了。我可以清楚地看到，他的蓝眼睛在丝毫未受阻拦的强烈的加州阳光下近乎透明，这让我觉得非常不安。我总是很害怕那些巩膜颜色极浅的眼睛。生物学上我知道这只是一种生理现象，但直观的感受上，我总觉得这是某种异样的征兆，象征着拥有者的不同寻常——也许，是缺乏正常人应有的某些东西。不过，这一切都是我那毫不理性、毫无逻辑的大脑里随机生成的偏见而已。我清了清嗓子，挺直腰。

“我希望不是——不是坏消息。”

“不，不是，”派克笑了一下，是那种仅仅牵起嘴角的敷衍笑意。“请原谅，这事有些难以启齿。”

我警惕起来。“这和吉姆没关系吧？”

他微微眯起眼睛看着我，好像不明白我为什么突然提起吉姆——为什么？还能为什么？除了吉姆还有谁能在日常生活中制造出一大堆难以启齿的麻烦？我购物清单上多出来的全套性病疫苗可以作证。“要是和吉姆有关的话，我希望能有一杯波本。”

“非得是波本不可吗？”派克问道。

“烈酒就行。”

“稍后会有的，”派克保证道，“现在我希望你保持清醒。既然没有什么避免尴尬的方法，我只能尊重你的意愿，直接说了：你愿意同我结婚吗？”

我瞪着他。

“我知道这是个唐突的请求，”派克说，“我也知道你的……情况。你完全可以现在就拒绝然后离开。当然，我保证不会有任何后果。”

“不好意思，”我说，我注意到我正在流露出南方口音但我无能为力，“我想你不是会那这种事情开玩笑的人，所以也许你愿意解释一下？”

“唔，吉姆还说你一定会大发脾气来着。”

“所以这的确和吉姆有关。”突然间，我的头脑清晰起来，我知道我要做什么了：我要找到天杀的吉姆·柯克，给他来一针未灭活的性病试剂，帮他理解一下私生活混乱的不便之处。在那之后，如果我们还是朋友的话——不知怎的，对这一点我倒是毫不怀疑——也许我会好心再给他来一套性激素疗法，帮助他集中精力在事业上。

“他是有提到你的特殊身份，”派克说。“你的星球编号是A/2172 Q4，是吗？你的祖父没有向官方提交书面登记，因此我们只能根据他留下来的记录进行统一命名。根据这份记录，你的祖父对这颗星球宣誓了主权——”

“——他只是在日记里发了两句痴话——”

“——在一百五十年内，你的家族都是那颗星球上的统治者。按照你的祖父的意愿，这种统治权表现为皇权的形式。具体到你身上，麦考伊医生，或者我应该称呼你为麦考伊殿下？你是第四顺位继承人。”

我剧烈地做了几次深呼吸。毫无疑问，性激素疗法是少不了了。“医生。我是个医生。这跟你之前的话题有什么关系？”

“啊，”派克看起来终于有了几分尴尬。“这是……比较难以启齿的部分。”

“请，”我说。

“或许你知道最近正在访问地球的喀戎萨斯外交团？”

“我知道。所有的医疗人员都不得不多学一个种族的医疗史。”我从脑海中努力调出这支新建交的外星种族的信息。类人型碳基生物，无特殊能力。原本生存的环境引力较弱，医疗部专门为他们准备了治疗引力病的治疗。这和我又有什么关系？

“他们的社会是君主制，”派克解释道。这我倒不知道。他们那儿是排着队舔某个人的靴子还是人手一张投票都和我没关，只要不死在我面前就行。大约是看出了我的兴趣缺缺，派克跳过了更详细的展开。“最初是我的舰船发现了这颗星球，并且建立了初步的外交关系。他们的君王相当热情……”他停下来，似乎在考虑措辞，“坚持要求把女儿许配给我。”

我瞪着他。他看着我。

“一位外星公主？”我忍不住说道。“真的有外星公主？我还以为这是星舰招生的噱头。”

派克短暂地皱起脸来，像是吃到了柠檬以后努力地恢复表面的平静。“可以这么说吧，”他说。“虽然很感激她的好意，但我当然不可能答应。在当时看来，撒个无害的谎没什么大碍。”

“你说你结婚了，”我思路清晰地补充道。

“实际上是订婚，但现在已经过去了这么多年。”派克略略收紧下巴。“并且我宣称我未来的伴侣也是一名王室成员。”

现在事情清楚了起来：“现在他们来了，见到你，问你要人——而你给不出来。”因为地球上早就没有什么王室了。除了，啊哈，我这个倒霉鬼，因为我傻到竟然会给吉姆送我爷爷的冒险日记——莱纳德啊，你真的应该长长记性了。

“我没有想到过——”

“你怎么会没想到？”我忍不住问道，“他们只要到地球上来问一问就行了，你怎么会没想到？”

派克举起手来做了个安抚的姿势。“过去的已经过去了，眼下的问题是，我可以承认我的谎言，冒犯他们的王室，然后毁掉一整段外交；或者我也可以把这个谎圆起来。”

“通过假结婚，”我喃喃地说。

“技术上来说是真的结婚，”派克说。“实际上我仅仅在必要的时候需要一个表演搭档。”

我沉默下来，脑子里乱哄哄的。派克这么说出来的时候，好像一切都很简单：这只是帮个忙罢了。但另一方面，我是真的结过婚，所以我知道永远不可能这么简单。别看婚姻只是法律上的一个状态，有了这个名头以后，很多事情都不一样了。婚姻双方被视为社会层面的一个整体，从此你再也不可能脱离另一个人单独存在——除非离婚。

“我理解你的顾虑，”派克再次说道。“如果你担心的是星联的个人档案的话，你可以以另一个球籍的身份结婚。”

“不好意思？”我呆呆地问道。

“根据星际联邦外交法，”派克耐心地说，“你享有星联地球和A/2172 Q4的双重球籍。如果你选择以A/2172 Q4的籍贯结婚，你的婚姻状态不会影响到你在星联地球的档案。”

我打量着派克。他看起来不像熬夜查了条例的样子。但也许他是委托律师这么干的。见鬼，或许是吉姆告诉他的，以那种兴冲冲的态度。如果我把性激素的浓度调得过高他的生殖器会掉下来吗？值得一试。

“但A……那个什么，那颗星球上根本没有法律，”我指出，“实际上那上面什么也没有。连他妈的大气层都没有。”

“正是如此，”派克理直气壮地说，“实际上这段婚姻不受任何法律约束，只是一个名头罢了。”

我眯起眼睛。如果这么说的话，好像……但是……

“但是，当然，因为我需要向喀戎萨斯人证明我的婚姻状态，所以——如果你同意的话，我是说——我需要你表现得像是真正结婚了。”

“像是一场盛大的婚礼，”我平静地——过于平静地——说。

“也许还有一些社交活动，”派克同样平静地——他这一方看起来是真的平静——说。

“这和真的登记结婚有什么区别？”我不禁问道。

派克盯着我看了一会儿。

“我不想表现得像个混蛋，”他轻轻地说，“但事实是，如果你打算跟随吉姆的话，那你多半会在两年里离开地球，在深空中待上几十年。这件事情激起的波澜很快就会过去；除非你打算在这两年里发展一段浪漫关系，否则我看不出有什么实质性的损害。”

“你看不出，”我重复了一遍。“我要怎么跟我的家人说？突然之间，我不仅是个王子，而且还要跟一个星联舰长——男的，顺便一说，在我人生前二十几年里我从来没有表现出对男人的兴趣——结婚，而且这个婚礼还得是皇室规格，并且这一切全都是为了向某个天杀的到现在都维持着君主制的外星文明证明——我不知道，这是想证明什么？”

“你可以拒绝，”派克说。“我保证不会有任何后果。”

我向后倒在沙发背上。人造皮革温柔但坚定地支撑着我。

“要是我说不呢？要是我不同意？你就没别的备选方案了吗？”

“备选方案之一是服从他们的法律，接受冒犯皇室的后果，以示星联对他们文化的尊重，”派克说。

“这意味着？”

“我想应该不会有生命危险，”派克含混地说。

“他们不会还留着死刑吧？”

“不，没有明面上的死刑，”派克再次含混不清地说道。

我打了个寒颤。“别的呢？”

“我也可以伪造一份订婚失效的记录，”派克说。“事实上，外交团的人暗示过我那位公主仍然待字闺中。”

“待字闺中，”我说，“你都——无意冒犯，但是你都已经……过了任何……浪漫喜剧的年龄了。”

“我也这么认为，”派克沉稳地说道，“无论如何，我不会允许我个人的错误威胁到联邦的利益。当然，我也无权要求你为我的错误买单。所以，再次强调：你完全可以拒绝而不必担心任何后果。”

我本来应该拒绝的。

我早在二十分钟前就该拒绝，然后找到吉姆，给他补上他应得的那针性病大礼包。

我还在这里。

“为什么你觉得我会答应？”我重新坐直了。

“我没有，”派克挑起一根眉毛，在这次对话中第一次露出了可能象征着正面情感的表情。

“难道你是在撞运气？”我把手肘撑在膝盖上，拉近了距离。“你不像是这种人，舰长。”

派克的眼睛笑了起来。“我可是靠一个赌约招募了吉姆·柯克的人。”

“这不代表你相信运气，”我肯定地说。我有种模模糊糊的感觉，也许我在这里的反应都在派克的意料之中，直到刚刚我问出那个问题。“你肯定准备了说服我的条件。”

派克模仿我的姿势撑在膝上。“我不想表现得像个混蛋。”

“我已经知道你是个混蛋了，”我低声说。然后我抬高了音量。“听着，既然你已经和吉姆聊过了，你肯定知道我是什么样的人。把你的底牌亮出来。”

派克偏了偏头。

“我咨询过我的律师，”啊哈，所以他确实是让律师去翻的大部头，“一段和星联舰长的婚姻可以作为有力的佐证，证明你不会给孩子造成负面影响。不再会了。”

我安静地看着他。

“你想看看乔安娜长多大了吗？”派克问道。

在这么近的距离，我可以辨认出，他的眼睛与其说是浅蓝色，更像是冰冷的灰色，不像温血生物的眼睛。

派克忽然拉开了距离。“当然，就算你不答应，我想你恢复探视权的可能性也很大。如果你需要的话，我可以给你介绍一位律师……”

“吉姆对你说了什么？”我问道。

他再次动了动眉毛。“你为什么这么确定是吉姆说了什么呢？”

“我只对他说起过乔安娜，”我努力克制着某种莫名的被背叛的愤怒，“只有那么一次，在半夜去SFPD接他的时候。”而他把这个信息给了派克，用来对付我——虽然严格来说并没有什么对付不对付的，但是——

“麦考伊医生，你把吉姆想得太低劣了，”派克拉近了距离。“他只是想问我认不认识好的律师。是我擅自决定利用这条信息来解决我的困境。这不是他的错。”

“这当然是他的错，”我咬着牙说。“我并没有……”我说不下去了。

“麦考伊医生，请你……”派克叹了口气，“你想来杯酒吗？”

我计算了一下从这里回到宿舍的时间，僵硬地点点头。派克起身绕到办公桌后，从抽屉里拿出一瓶酒来。他对上我的视线，看出了我的惊讶。“谁都有压力大的时候，”他温和地说，语气说不上是辩解还是安慰。他给我倒了二指的酒，威士忌的香味爆发出来。“虽然不是波本，但我希望能略作弥补。”

“谢谢，”我真心实意地说。

“算我欠你的，”派克说。“抱歉，看来我是习惯了做个混蛋。”

“没关系，”我说。“至少你还没有混蛋到底。”

“反正你和吉姆对质一下就知道真相了，”派克说。

酒液醇厚的香味充斥着我的口腔。我深吸一口气，翻腾的情绪已经平复下去。“请介绍给我你说的律师。”

他点点头。“我明白了。”

“我需要一份明确的合同……还有，这段假婚姻得维持到什么时候？”

派克露出惊讶的神色。“直到喀戎萨斯外交团离开，”他慢慢地说，仿佛还在消化眼前的信息似的。“顺利的话，大概一年。”

一年，这意味着我在学院里是别想找到伴了。但反正我也没这个打算。我又灌了一大口酒。“我不会一个人给我妈妈打电话。”

派克点点头。“我会尽可能配合你的时间。”

“你还要负责告诉吉姆。”

点头，仍然是点头。

“还有，我不穿婚纱。”

派克不可置信地笑了起来。“天啊，麦考伊医生。没有人会穿婚纱。”

“应该是莱纳德，”我斥责说。“你有另一个杯子吗，克里斯？”

派克起身拿了只印着星联标志的马克杯过来，给自己倒了半杯酒。我们碰了个杯，不约而同地一口气喝了个精光。酒精让我的脑子晕晕乎乎的，我握着杯子坐在沙发上发呆，仍然有些不敢相信我刚刚做了什么。

“为什么？”同一时间派克问道。

实话是：我不知道。我小心地把杯子放回桌面上，我的指尖发麻，皮肤发烫。这酒的烈度比我想象得要高很多。

“没什么坏处，”我嘟囔道。

“也没什么好处，”派克坚持。

我抬起眼睛端详派克的脸。难以想象直到现在那双眼睛中都没什么情绪。我摇摇头。“你是个正派的人，”我说。“我不喜欢无缘无故地受人恩惠。”我再次尝试了一次。“我不知道。我觉得——我觉得我可以信任你。”

“即使在我不太正派的心理战术后？”派克追问道。

“尤其是在那之后吧，”我说。“我不喜欢不犯错的人。”

他扬了扬眉毛，重新拿起酒瓶。“再来一点？”

我把杯子推过去。

派克现在拿着的是一瓶正宗的波本。我裹着浴巾坐在唯一的椅子上（非常宽大、柔软，一看就是被设计来供两人使用的），克制不住内心的尴尬。派克，另一方面，似乎完全忘记了十几分钟前的小小意外，表情十分平静。

“谢谢，”我清了清嗓子，打破沉默。

派克比了个手势，示意我直接喝。他给自己也倒了一杯，站在后门边眺望着空无一人的海滩。此时正是夕阳西下的时候，落日余晖将天空和海面都染成粉紫色，和粉色沙滩共同构成了奇妙的景色。我盯着这片奇异的美景，感到情绪逐渐平复。只不过是裸体罢了，我看过足够多，派克肯定也看过足够多。他马上反应过来离开了卧室，没有让尴尬持续下去。所以，这没什么。

我瞟向盘踞在卧室中央的双人床。

“我今晚睡沙发，”我主动说。

派克侧过头来看向我。“到晚上还有很久呢，”他模棱两可地说。

“我累得不行，”我说。“如果你需要用厨房的话，别开灯，好吗？”

“我会注意的，”派克放下酒杯。“如果你不介意的话，我需要用一下盥洗室。”

我点点头，拿着杯子起身离开卧室，像派克先前做的那样。水声重新响起来，我坐在沙发上发呆。和卧室里那张扶手椅一样，沙发也是布面的，宽大而柔软，完全睡得下两个人。我毫不怀疑它被设计得能够承受——我最好还是别想下去了。我喝完了酒，拉过一个靠枕枕在头下，在沙发上找了个舒服的位置躺好。客厅里也有通往海滩的门，我眯着眼睛看向门外迷幻的天和海，思绪逐渐飘远。


End file.
